It is well known to provide a vehicle door comprised of an outer panel and inner panel which are attached together in spaced apart relation defining a cavity in which door operating components such as window regulators, latches, handles, etc., are mounted. It is also well known to mount these door components on a module panel which is subsequently bolted to the door inner panel. In this way, the module panel with the door components may be produced and assembled at a location remote from the vehicle assembly plant and tested and inspected before assembly into the vehicle door.
The present invention relates to a new and improved vehicle door construction in which a plurality of yieldable energy absorbing devices are employed to attach a door component module panel on the vehicle door inner panel so that the module panel is permitted to move laterally relative the door upon energy absorbing yielding of the energy absorbing devices.